ReOrganization
by BLAYNK
Summary: Peter interrupts Stiles re-organization. Female Stiles. Established Peter/Stiles. Mostly Smut.


Stiles frowned as she looked over her bookshelf. Should she alphabetize by fourth letter, fifth or should she just do it by content then usefulness? She pondered this as she scanned the different tomes, ignoring the window being opened—it was most likely someone from the pack anyways. "Fourth letter." She finally decided turning around to see Peter sitting on her bed leaning back on his hands as he watched her. "What do you need?"

"Meeting in a hour." he stated staring at her, eyes burning into hers. "You weren't answering you phone."

"Duh, today is me day." She stared at the older man and sighed. "Fine, fine. Let me waste away in the demands of everyone. Not like Stiles needs to have time of her own, unlike Derek who bosses her around and demands she leave him alone when he comes to her for information just so he can be alone."

"You realize talking to yourself can be counted as going insane." Peter said standing and patting her head, using her shoulder as an arm rest.

"So says the man that murdered his niece, and then went on a killing rampage." Stiles stated looking up at him. He tilted his head as if to say 'touché' to her, leaning down into her personal space. "What?"

"You're adorable when you're stressed." Peter smirked and pecked her cheek, causing her to wipe away the excess saliva he always seemed to leave. "Besides, you realize we have fifty minutes until we have to leave in order to not be too late, right?" He looked at her seriously as he backed her up against the bookshelf she had previously been debating on how to organize.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, well I did, but I was planning on using it to finish re-organizing everything." She pouted as Peter's hands roamed under her shirt—technically his—to wear her bra should have been, but she had foregone it because she was planning on staying in all day. "I'm not re-organizing am I?" She asked as Peter latched onto her neck.

"No." Was muttered into her shoulder as her underwear was pushed down to her feet, hands caressing the back of her thighs as he picked her up to sit on top of the bookshelf.

"Pity. I was hoping to be able to find the tome with the banshee information so I could send it later, but I do suppose it's not all that important as the banshee promised to stay in the swamp. I just thought it could be helpful in learning more about it as I only skimmed through the information." Stiles grinned as Peter growled at her, looking up at her with pink-silver eyes.

"Do you ever stop talking?" He asked biting gently into her jaw-line, grazing his hands along her side to bring the t-shirt over her head. Eyes roaming over her naked form, his eyes flittered over every little bruise or cut on her that had occurred from her accidents or fights recently.

"Well, if you're not undressing I don't see a reason not to stop." Stiles leaned back against the wall, shivering at the cool feel against the contrast of the heat coming off Peter in waves. "Come on, at least undo your jeans, we haven't had sex in like, two weeks."

"I had your succulent little mouth taking my cock down your throat yesterday, I still count blow jobs as sex. My penis was in some part of your body." Peter roughly growled as he gave into her wishes. "Condom or no condom?"

"I'm not ovulating for another week, I'll be fine without." She batted his hands away, grabbing a belt loop to pull him close and push his jeans down. "Commando? Someone came here with an entirely different purpose in mind than to get me for the meeting." Stiles grinned and ran a finger along the underside of Peter's anatomy.

"I warned Derek we would be late, he looked a little mortified." Peter snorted at the thought. "He used to walk in on anybody having sex when he was younger deliberately, I don't see how that has changed as he still does it."

"Less about Derek, more about your dick pleasuring my vag." Stiles said shimming her hips at him, pouting as the topic shifted to Derek's voyeurism habits. "Don't bothering prepping me, I'm wet enough without it. I was having me some masturbation time this morning; I should still be pretty well off with you just sticking it in me."

"Do you have to be so callous with the way you talk about us having sex?" He asked, teasing the teen he had pressed against the wall over her bookshelf.

"Like your one to talk." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw and grabbed the collar of his button-down top to pop all said buttons. "Peter." She finally whined, dragging chewed fingernails down his chest, lip jutting out to be nipped at.

Smirking, Peter shifted his hips, slipping into the tight wetness and stilling for a second before starting an easy pace. Licking over the young woman's—because as much as the rest of the pack denied it, Stiles was a young woman—shoulder.

Later, as they walked into the still charred, but more habitable Hale House, all eyes turned towards the two. "You're both half an hour late." Derek growls, eyes flashing bright red.

"I had to finish my re-organizing because I was interrupted by a penis being in me halfway through." Stiles stated and watched as Scott and Derek both shuddered at the thought. "Although, to be honest I still haven't completely finished because I found the book on the Banshee and got distracted with reading, but I think we can thoroughly be sure that it was Peter's penis that distracted me for a longer timeframe than the re-organizing and reading."

"Just sit." Derek huffed and started talking about the newest problem with a new creature on their territory. Stiles ignored it in favor of playing tonsil hockey with Peter to make Jackson uncomfortable, it was a little more interesting than talking about whether the creature was a herd of hares or a supernatural being and Scott just getting the scents confused. Again.


End file.
